What Really Happened Pt 2
by Awesome kidder
Summary: Pt. 2 Prue's death was just an illusion And now Paige, Piper, and Phoebe must battle Billie and Christy with or without Prue.
1. Chapter 1

-All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers. 

-Thanks for all of the reviews; I've decided to make this story into a2 part to keep all of you in suspense.

Recap: Prue reveals she really is alive because of a deal she made with the angel of death; The girls are attacked by demons; Billie and Christy plots the Charmed ones death.

(Setting: Halliwell Manor; Morning in dinning room)

"Oh, Piper they are so cute!", Prue says as she flips through the pictures of Wyatt and Chris.

"Yeah Wyatt's three and Chris is 2.", Piper says as she pours herself a cup of lemonade.

"My little Katie is 3 and a half. She is so precious.", Prue says as she gently sits the pictures down on the table.

(Piper looks at Prue awkwardly)

"So Prue are you really in love with theangel of death?", Phoebe asks her sister.

"I don't call him the angel of death. I call him Andrew. And yes I'm in love with him.", Prue says as she crosses her legs.

(Paige smiles at Prue)

"But how do you get to see him when he's always out. Doing his business?", Piper asks Prue.

"You mean when he's guiding the dead to the other side? We find ways to spend as much time with each-other as possible. I mean he's not the only angel of death in the whole world.", Prue says.

"He's not? I thought that he was the only one. But then again we thought there was only one angel of destiny and found out we were wrong.", Piper replies.

"How did you come up with the name Andrew?", Paige says as she bites into a piece of sausage.

"That' his name. But I call him Andy for short.", Prue explains.

(Phoebe accidentally spits out her lemonade)

"Prue is this the same Andy we know?", Phoebe asks regaining herself.

"Yhup.", Prue answers while blushing.

"Oh my gosh that's great!", Phoebe replies.

"So the elders granted him the job of becoming the angel of death?", Piper asks Prue.

"Yeah, but only temporarily. After that he's going to become a whitelighter.", Prue answers.

"This is amazing. You finally got married to Andy.", Phoebe says.

(Prue looks at her watch)

"Oh no I have to go. I'm going to be late for my photo shoot.", Prue says worried.

"You can't leave now we just got back together. We just found out that our sister is alive!", Phoebe says with a happy voice.

"I know, I'm really sorry. But if I don't go I won't have a job anymore.", Prue says.

"Why don't you just let Paige orb you?", Piper asks.

"No. I can't be around magic anymore. Listen I promise I will visit and call everyday. I love you girls so much. I love you. Bye.", Prue says as she gives each of her sisters tight hugs and kisses on there foreheads.

"We love you too.", Piper shouts out as Prue rushes out of the house.

(Billie and Christy walks in right after Prue)

"Who was that?", Billie asks Phoebe.

"Oh that was our...", Phoebe says. "Our friend. She's an old family friend.", Piper answers.

(Paige looks over at Phoebe and Piper)

"Where were you girls?", Paige asks Billie.

"Oh we were just out shopping.", Billie says.

"You couldn't find anything?", Paige asks.

"No nothing that wasour style.", Billie answers.


	2. The Evil Plot

(Billie and Christy walks up stairs to Billie's room) 

"So what do we do first Christy?", Billie asks her sister.

"The triad should be here at any moment. When they arrive you scream so the sisters can comeup the stairs and the triad can make it look like they kidnapped us. Then they'll definetly follow us to the underworld.", Christy says as she lifts her head.

(She begins to use her telepathy to contact the triad; They flame in)

"Help!", Christy cries out.

(The Charmed ones rushes up stairs to find the triad flaming out with Billie and Christy)

"The triad!They've kidnapped Billie and Christy.", Piper gasps.

"I thought we vanquished them already?", Paige asks confused.

"Well it doesn't seem that way.", Phoebe replies.

"Where do you think they took them?", Paige asks.

"I don't know. Maybe at Magic school.", Piper answers. "Let's go check it out.", Piper says.

"I think I still have some extra potion in my room that we used to vanquish them.", Piper says.

(She walks in a quick pace to her room; She pulls out the potion)

(As Piper looks up into her mirror she sees the angel of destiny in the background)

(When she turns around noone is there)

"I'm ready.", She says to her sisters.

(They orb to magic school)


	3. The final battle

(Setting: Magic School) 

(The Three sisters orbs in)

"Okay let's check the place out.", Piper tells her sisters.

(Phoebe goes to check the back; Paige looks around in the classrooms; Piper searches the center)

"Huh.", Piper huffs. "Do you guys see anything?", Piper asks.

(Phoebe and Paige walks back to where Piper is)

"No, we didn't see anyone.", Phoebe says in a disappointing voice.

"Where could they have taken them?", Paige wonders.

"Where else, but the underworld.", Piper says.

"Then let's go.", Paige says. (Phoebe looks in deep thought)

"Wait what if it's all a trap. What if the triad just kidnapped Billie and Christy knowing that we would come after them.", Phoebe explains to her sisters.

"Even if it's a trap we can't leave Billie and Christy down there to rott.", Paige says.

"No I'm not saying leave them, let's just come up with a back up plan.", Phoebe says as she turns around.

"What if we don't get there in time, and they do something to them?", Paige asks Phoebe.

"I...I don't know. But we just can't barge into the underworld without a plan. We have to think quick and come up with a plan B.", Phoebe replies.

(Piper starts to pace back and fourth the floor)

"I'm sorry Pheebs, but it's too risky to let them stay in the underworld for too long. But Paige she is right we have to come up with a plan. So I say that we cast the spell that allows us to read each-others thoughts so if any of us come up with any ideas while we're battling the triad we can just go to it.", Piper explains.

"I knew those many years of being the mediator would pay off one day Piper.", Phoebe jokes.

(The sisters cast the spell, and shortly after orbs to the underworld)

(Setting: Prue's and Andy's house)

(Prue walks in the house after dropping off her daughter to her friends house)

"Oh I am so tired.", Prue sighs. (She walks inside of her bedroom; Andy is sitting on the bed)

"Andy honey what are you doing home so early?", Prue asks her husband.

"Prue I have some bad news.", Andy says in a low depressing voice.

"What is it. What's the matter?", Prue asks. (Andy shows her a list with her sisters names on it)

"Oh my God.", Prue gasps. "Why?", Prue asks Andy.

"I don't know.", Andy replies.

"When will it happen?", Prue asks. "Any minute.", Andy answers.

"I can't let this happen.", Prue says in a confident, but weary voice.

"Prue you can't do anything. You bound your powers.", he explains.

"I can't let my sisters die like this. I can help!", Prue says as she leads Andy down the stairs.

"If you use your powers the elders will sense you. They'll take you away from me.", Andy says.

"I'll take the chance. I can't live knowing that my sisters were killed and I could have stopped it. Andy I love you, but what counts more saving 3 people's lives or one?", Prue asks.

(Prue fills a cup with many ingredients and drinks it)

(She regains her powers)

"Take me to them.", Prue commands. (Andy and Prue fades away in a purple aura)

(Setting: Underworld)

"Billie...Christy!", Paige shouts. -Paige's mind: I hope there okay.

"Don't worry Paige they'll be okay.", Piper answers.

"So you finally came.", Triad mem. #1 says.

"Where are they?", Piper shouts. "There right behind you.", he replies.

(He flames out)

"Billie...Christy come on let's get out of here.", Paige says to them.

(The Jenkin sisters steps backwards)

"Where not going anywhere.", Christy says as she looks into the Charmed ones eyes.

"They must have brain washed them.", Phoebe says as she looks at both of her sisters and then back at the Jenkin sisters.

"No they didn't do anything to us. Christy told me that you're evil. We must destroy you.", Billie says as she looks towards Paige.

"Why are you talking like this. Billie you know we battle evil. We're good.", Paige responds.

"You just want us to think that.", Christy replies.

"They must have really gotten to you when they kidnapped you 15 years ago. They brain washed you.", Phoebe says.

"No they taught me the right way. They showed me the truth. They showed me the true evils of the world.", Christy replies.

"So I guess you're the ultimate power everyone has been talking about.", Piper says.

"My sister as well.", Christy says as she strokes Billie's hair.

"Billie you're not really going to fight us are you?", Paige asks.

"You're evil.", Billie responds.

"Billie you know us.We're good. We took you in under our wings. How can you betray us?", Paige asks looking deeply into her eyes.

"I trust what my sister is telling me.", Billie responds.

"Can't you see she's brainwashed Billie. You just found her youhave no idea ofhow deeply those demons could have corrupted her mind.", Phoebe explains.

"Talk won't work. She trust's her sister too much just like I trust you and Paige.", Piper says.

"Can we get this over.", Christy says in a confident voice.

"Bring it on psycho.", Piper says.

"Piper we can't fight them.", Paige says. "If it will bring back Leo and destroy all evil than I'm taking her down.", Piper says.

(Billie throws the Charmed ones back with her telekinesis) (Christy starts to fire fire beams to-  
wards them)

"What the?", Paige gasps. "I guess we fight!", Paige says.

(Paige orbs Christy into a wall) (Christy gets back up and clones herself)

"You never told me you could dothat.", Billie says.

(Both Christy's goes towards the sisters) (The original Christy grabs Phoebe and tosses her in the air)

(Phoebe falls to the ground holding her stomach) (Phoebe jumps to her feet levitates and kicks Christy in the face) (Piper freezes Christy and her clone)

"Billie look she's evil. Only evil witches and beings can be frozen.", Piper explains.

(Billie puts a confusing look on her face)

"I don't believe you!", shouts Billie.

(Billie waves her hands and all three charmed ones are repeled backwards)

(Christy and her clone unfreezes; the clone disappears) (Piper tries to blow Christy up, but instead she is tapped by a tiny force)

(Christy conjures up an enormous fire ball and begins to throw it towards the three sisters, but she is suddenly repeled by a powerful telekinetic force)

"Are you girls okay?", Prue asks her three sisters.

(As she helps them up and all four of their hands meet suddenly the ground rumbles and they each glow white)

(Christy stands to her feet) (Billie tries to use her telekinesis on the four women but is blocked by a force-field that they created together)

"Let me try!", Christy insists. (Christy tries to throw a telepathic beam towards them but it is deflected by Prue and Paige)

"Do we vanquish them?", Prue asks. "No we must find another way.", Paige replies.

"Follow after me. Make them see the light. Remove their evil past through our might. We call on the ancient spirits of the Warren time line, The evil that corrupts there minds we now bind.", Piper says.

(Each sister repeats after Piper)

"I hope you know what you're doing Piper.", Prue says.

(The Jenkin sisters eyes begin to glow white and they fall in a deep sleep)

(Setting: Halliwell Manor; 2008)

(The door bell rings; A pregnant Paige answers the door)

"Merry Christmas!", Prue says to Paige as she steps in with Katie and Andy.

(Prue and Paige exchange hugs)

"Hi Aunt Paige.", Katie exclaims happily. "Andy.", Paige says. "Hey Paige. Merry Christmas.", Andy says.

"Hey Christy, hey Billie!", Prue says. "Prue, Merry Christmas!", Christy exclaims.

"Merry Chirstmas!", Billie says to Prue. (Prue greets them back)

(Piper and Phoebe walks out of the kitchen)

"Melinda sweetie bring the tray to mommy.", Phoebe says to her 1 and 1/2 year old daughter.

"Prue! You surely came late. You could have came earlier you live right across from us.", Phoebe says to Prue.

"Well, Katie wanted to open her presents and one thing led to another and you know the rest.", Prue explains.

"Well you're here now. Merry Christmas sis.", Piper says cheerfully.

"Where's that husband of yours Phoebe? Cupid he's helping out with the cake in the kitchen.", Phoebe says.

"I'm glad we finally have some quiet and peace around. No more demons notfor atleast 200 years. I still can't believe two years ago we banished them to the underworld." Prue says.

"Yeah it's pretty surreal.", Paige says.

(The sisters, their children, their husbands, and the Jenkins and Christy's husbandsits down at the table for dinner)

"My christmas wish has come true finally being able to be with all of you.", Prue says.

"What about your wish Piper?", Paige asks.

"I think all of them have come true.", Piper says as Leo walks out of the kitchen and kisses her.

The End.


End file.
